Miracles
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post episode for 'Paternity'. Elliot Stabler believed in miracles. He has the love of his life, the mother of his children and his beautiful baby boy that was just brought into this world hours ago! And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Miracles **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (established romance); Elliot/Kathy friendship**

**Rating: PG-13 for mild language**

**Disclaimer: I hate Dick Wolfe (lucky son of a bitch)! I don't own them!**

**Setting: Current (Season 9)**

**Spoilers: Another post episode of 'Paternity' with a lost scene thrown in for good measure. Keep in mind, Kathy was pregnant before Elliot and Olivia got together, so he's not a cheater.**

**Summary: Elliot Stabler believed in miracles. He has the love of his life, the mother of his children and the beautiful baby boy that was just brought into this world.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry, but after watching last night's BRILLIANT episode, I had to do this! This is a much more lighter version than 'Turned Away' (which I will update soon, don't worry), so I thought I should portray Kathy in a much more positive light. Plus, I couldn't stop jumping up and down when Elliot and Olivia HUGGED!! That's right; they HUGGED!! We have waited nine years for some sort of physical contact and it happened! Let us EO shippers celebrate! And it looked like they were about to kiss, too!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 27, 2007**

When Elliot Stabler heard that his girlfriend and his ex-wife were in a serious car accident, he was thinking the worst.

However, when he learned that they were both okay, he breathed a sigh of relief. He went inside and saw Kathy laying on the bed, holding their newborn son in her arms. He choked back tears as he saw his little miracle being content and quiet. He went over, leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"He's beautiful," he whispered.

"I know. I'm so glad he's here," she whispered back, choking back on a quiet sob.

"I was so worried, you know. Fin told me what happened and I just lost it. I didn't know what to do," he admitted.

"I know you was. But, God bless Olivia. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here right now," Kathy beamed.

"She's amazing. I can't thank her enough for standing by your side. I couldn't be more grateful," Elliot said, smiling as he rubbing his son's head.

Tears brimmed in her blue eyes. "She helped me along the way. She knew what she was doing. Even when I lost consciousness twice, she didn't give up on me. She even held me when I gave birth. She's an amazing woman. If anything, I'm glad you're with her."

"Really?" Elliot was surprised.

"Yes, really. I mean, yes, we're no longer together, but I'll always love you, El. Because you're not only a good man, but you gave me five amazing children. You're always gonna be my best friend, no matter what," she said honestly.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you, Kathy, for being so understanding. I know it's been really hard for you; having to take care of the kids while I'm working all the time."

"Hey, don't put yourself down, Elliot. You're doing your job because you're an amazing cop. You're doing the best you can. And, you're a wonderful father. I would never take that away from you. Our children are the reason why we're still in each other's lives."

"Thank you so much, Kathy. And, you're always gonna be my best friend, too," he smiled brightly.

"Now, where's Olivia? I need to ask her something important," she said excitedly.

"She's standing right outside. I'll go get her. You and our son just rest," he assured her as he got up and left.

When he got outside, Olivia was leaning against the wall, sighing deeply. There was blood on her shirt, but she could care less because she saved the lives of her boyfriend's ex-wife and their newborn son. She had tears in her eyes as she held the beautiful baby boy in her arms. She couldn't be more happier in her life.

"Liv?" Elliot called out to her softly.

She snapped out of her daze and looked into the sparkling blue eyes of her boyfriend/partner. She pulled herself away from the wall and leaped into his arms.

"Are you that glad to see me?" he teased.

"I'm so glad I get to be here with you. I was so scared; for myself and for Kathy," she choked back on a sob.

"Baby, don't worry. They're doing just fine. I wanna thank you, though, for taking such good care of her," he assured her as he kissed her forehead gently.

"She would've did the same thing for me," she said softly.

"I know. Kathy's a nurse," he chuckled.

Olivia paused for a moment, before she cleared her throat. "So, are you and Kathy gonna get back together now?"

"No, honey. We came to a mutual agreement. Kathy's happy I'm with you. We're always gonna be best friends. Our children will always glue us together. We're a family, nonetheless. Nothing will change," Elliot assured her.

"Wait, Kathy actually said that she's happy we're together now?" she asked, not believing her ears.

He kissed her forehead again. "That's what she said. You're a wonderful woman, Olivia Benson, and I'm so lucky to have you with me as my partner at work and as my partner in life."

"I love you," she replied, laying her head against his broad shoulder.

"And I love you, Olivia. Now, Kathy wants to see you for a second," he said as he escorted her inside.

Kathy was now nursing her baby when Elliot and Olivia came in. She looked up and smiled at them.

"How are you doing?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"Great. And this little guy is doing great as well. I hope you don't mind, but I'm breast-feeding him right now," Kathy giggled.

"I have no problem. So, Elliot told me you wanted to see me for a second?" Olivia asked.

"I did," Kathy said as she used to her free hand to grab Olivia's gently.

"Olivia, I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I thought I was gonna lose my son, but you never gave up on me. I thought I was gonna die myself, but you proved to be a trooper. Elliot and I talked about this a long time ago, and we wanted to know if you would do us the honor of being Elliot Michael Richard Stabler, jr's godmother?" Kathy asked finally.

Olivia couldn't believe it. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't say a word. Kathy offered her to be the godmother. She just nodded her head, still in shock.

"Would you like to hold him again?" Kathy offered, smiling.

Holding her arms out, Kathy placed the sleeping infant into Olivia's warm embrace. Cradling him gently, she planted a kiss on Elliot's forehead and smiled as she watched him snuggle close to her.

"He loves you," Kathy beamed.

"I know. I love him, too. So much. He's absolutely perfect," Olivia cried softly. The baby cooed at what she said and snuggled closer to her.

Elliot just stood back, smiling at his two girls fawning over his son. He believed in miracles. He has the love of his life, the mother of his beautiful children and his namesake that was just brought into the world hours ago.

He was blessed, plain a simple.

**The End!**

**Another short, but sweet one shot. I think this one served its purpose, don't you think?! And, I still have several more in the works, okay? I'll even take suggestions for one-shots!**

**Please review!**


End file.
